Hunted
by Dubstep gamer
Summary: Turned away from the world and everything the boy knew, James escapes from the castle, later found to be immune to the magic, he is hunted down by the Elements of Harmony. Oneshot might add chapters. Now the most wanted and only human in the world, how will he do on his own, will he find freedom, or caught by the Elements. Read to find out. (Still looking for some cover art)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it Dubstep gamer, and I got a new story for you guys and girls. Don't forget to see my first story. So here you go Enjoy~.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and story.**

**Hunted**

This isn't what I thought my life would be. Running through the forest. Being hunted by ponies all because of my new found ability. Now im the most wanted and only human in this world. Those who seek my new abilities are the princess Celestia, and Luna. Of all the ponies I never thought that Luna, the one I onced loved, would have tryed to kill me. With magic. From outside the Castle. After a nasty break up. But she dumped me. She said I was nothing but a worthless human, a monstrosity, something inferior to their pony kind. Her words rang true. I was inferior to the ponies, I had no magic, no super strength, no wings to fly. Squat, zip, zilch, nada. But it wasn't always like that, I was new, exciting, exotic, entertaining. Something no one saw, or knew even knew about. There was that one exception. But not now. The two princess thought it would be nice to have me at the castle, soon 6 other ponies came to see me and brought me to there home town. I even had a party. But as time progressed, I became normal, something I didn't mind, but my so called 'friends' started to adviod me. The town started to hate me, called me names and thought I was a freak, unnatural. Even the shyest one of the group, who was so full of kindnest, told me in front of everyone and my other friends with not a fear "your nothing, nopony wants you here. Ehy dont you go away. Freak." And walked away. Even the children who were once so kind to me, turned cruel. They did what they did best, tease and talk about you. Apon my return to the castle, the sisters didn't greet me, I thought they were to busy planing the big dance they had. At the dance, in my black dress pants and grey camo hoodie, did they started their verbal assault, in front of every one there. Tears stung my eyes, I stood my ground ready for the magic to strike me, as their horns started to glow, their once mesmerizing auras held malice. I could see the princess of friendship smile at me cruelly, as the others snicker behind her. What happen surprised us all as the sisters finished their spell to purge me of their kingdom, did nothing absolutely nothing. Both stood dumbfounded. I didnt wait, I ran out of the castle, Luna tried to cast a curse, one that would criple me, or cause me extrem pain and break my bones, and like first time nothing. It then clicked to the 8 ponies, my once hidden ability was not only to take but to also negate magic that would prove harmful to me. One that could prove useful to their kingdom, for their subjects. With that the princess sent their dogs after me, the 6 ponies that were once the kindest I knew, the ones known as the elements of harmony, kind once again because of my new abilities, wanted me back at the castle and that they were oh so sorry for how they treated me, the princesses even telepathically apologise to me, Luna even sob for me to give her another chance and to come back home, I did my best to keep them out of my mind, to stop them from influence my thoughts. I just kept running. Now to me presently running through this forest, those damn ponies still chasing me after three days. Calling out to me over and over, I can feel the pull of sleep, but I steel my nerves and push back the need, heh I probably look horrible, dead even. The call of my name caught my attention, I got to pick up the paste, got to put distance between me and the rest of the ponies. I pick up the paste and move faster away from the voices. Soon though I grew tired, my stomach empty, my throat dry. Knowing I needed rest, I herd the sound of water, rushing to the left, found a river, knowing I needed to get away from the water I took some water into my parched throat. After I had my fill, I moved away from the rushing water, futher into the forest, I took a fallen tree branch, it was thick oak, heft, that's great, now armed I moved to a area that was hidden by the brush and bushes. I'll rest here for an hour. I made my self as comfortable as I could get. I soon awoke as the sun started setting. I then took my club and found a rock, I took it and used to carve off pieces of the bark and wood. After some time the once club was now a sharp spear. Cracking a smile at my work, I went on my way, being careful and straining my ears for any voices and such. There the was a orange glow that caught my attention, carefully I walked and lerked in the shadows to see if there wad any movement. None as there were 6 bodies still as a rock as they breathing no longer awake. I looked to take in my surroundings, I noticed packs and supplies near the edge of the fire, smiling I walked and looked into the packs, finding 4 canteens, food to last for 8 weeks. I muttered a silent prayer and took the pack leaving two others, hey they might have treated me like dirt, but im not heartless. The canteens were still filled with the nectar of life. I was about to make my escape when I here a voice, or rather voices.

"Look at what we have here, a thieving human." One voice spat

"Makes me sick. We should put you to death, but princess Celestia and princess Luna want you alive." Said another one

I could feel the sweat on my neck, I could hear the shuffle of there hooves on the grass and the crackling of the fire. There was a momnent of silence. Then I took off, the pack slapping agents my back as I sprinted away from the ponies.

"Get the packs! Hurry, after him!"

"We can't lose him again!"

Sweat was running down the nape of my neck, as I realised that I have been discovered. My ears picked up the sound of more movement, I didn't wait to let the others speak, I ran, I ran as fast as I could go. I didn't care were I was running to, I just wanted to get away from the ones who I thought were my friends.

"Come on guys, we'll lose him, pickbit up, we got to stick with him!"

"The princesses are counting on us! Move your flanks!"

The forest seem to get darker as I ran away from my pursuers. As I ran I herd the sound of hooves. Damn, they are pretty fast for some ponies. At that moment I then saw a flash of a rainbow, then an ear shattering ring on my left side of my head. Stunned and disoriented, I began to slow. Then it hit me, the element of Loyalty, Rainbow dash, used her famous sonic-rain-boom on the side of my head. Shaking my head, trembling, I stood shakedly up and ran as fast as I could, triping and losing my footing along the way.

"James, stop! We want you back, Luna wants you back, please, were sorry!" Called out the voice of the element of Magic, Twilight sparkle.

"Your not sorry! Your just following orders! I could rot in hell and you wouldn't give a damn!" I called out "I thought you guys were my friends, the only ponies I opened up to about my hurt! My life! I should've known not to trust anyone." 'You should listen to them, go back home James, home.' A voice said in the back of my head, I knew that voice all to well, I just pushed it back, and kept running.

"Please, im sorry for what I said, don't be mad at me." The elements of Kindness, Fluttershy.

"Oh spare me, you can shove that half ass apology up your flank! Your voice annoys me to no end!" I told her, venom driping from my words. I could hear a wimper from the mare, but I didn't care. I ran as fast as I could go.

"Darling, come back!" element of Generosity, Rarity.

"I don't care, leave me alone, you don't even care about me! You all hate me!" I yelled.

"Quit being difficult, I'll force you if you don't come quietly!" The voice of the element of Loyalty, Rainbow dash.

"Oh gee wiz mister, im sorry, yeah lets have a relaxing walk home and have a party" I said, every word laced in sarcasm.

"Now com' on, we don't wanna keep our princess waitin'." The element of Honesty, Applejack.

"Come back with us! If you do I'll plan a welcome back party!" The element of Laughter, Pinky pie.

"No! God what don't you understand! The N or the O! Leave me alone!" I practically screamed at them, turning around to face them, malice in my eyes as I stared at them. They seemed to cringe under my hateful gaze.

"James, you know we can't, when were given a mission we see it to the end." Twilight said calmly.

"Well sorry, not, but this is your first F, Twilight." I spat "Why do you even want me? You heard your Princess of the Sun, she said it loud and clear, "You human, are a disgrace to this place, an abomination, never wanted, and never will be." Hell she even tried to banish me, and for what! Just because im different from you all! Is it because im not a for legged creature! That I don't have wings, or insane strength! Or is it because I cant use magic, please Twilight, tell me her resons for this 'Abomination'."

Twilight the smartest of the group for once since I meet her was stumped. I smiled at her "See, even the prodigy doesn't know, here I'll tell you the answer, its because of my ability to absorb magic and negate it, isn't it."

Twilight only managed to nod. "Then I leave you all." I turned and ran from them, as I ran I could hear hooves behind me. 'Damn' I thought. 'Please James, I didn't mean what I said, come home to us. Luna is crestfallen, and worried about you.' Celestia told me through my thoughts. 'Well then, hell is where we'll meet again.' I then shoved the other thoughts in my head as I focused on running. Twilight and her gang wouldn't stop chasing me, I ran for what felt like hours and still, they perused me. I guess they can be loyal to someone. The forest's roof started to part as I ran, the soil became less stable and started to shift under my weight, but still I pressed on. The trees parted to show a dessert, without taking a moment to think, I ran into the sands as the voices of the others called out to me once again. I didn't care, with the pack full of supplies, I could last in the dessert for a few weeks. I needed to shake the mares off me, I kept pushing forward into the new territory. I stopped to look behind me, the mares on the outskirts of the forest, Twilight and friends looked at me, a burning almost frightening determination burned in their eye, I held their gaze with my own determined eyes. The mares then turned and walked back into the forest. Finally safe. I let out a sigh, but I couldn't shake this feeling that i will see them again. And I knew for a fact, those eyes held true that they will not stop until I was jn front of the sisters, in the castle I use to call home. I turned and started walking through the sands as a new future was being forged, in the heat of the dessert and the steel of my soul, with my own hands, I will make a brighter future for myself. Whi needed enemies when you have 'friends' like them.

**So yeah, my new story review if you want me to continue it, this was originaly a one shot but I want you opinions. Dubstep gamer Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So hey guys, im back. Sorry it took me some time, I have been very busy. My home work and my shop pre-engineering work. And I got it, I got Destiny! :D I started playing and it INCREDIBLE! Oh and my mom wanted me to read her this story, and I read her abit, and she like all of you, my friends also encouraged me to continue on, and forge you all a new chapter of this(I hope) great story, and thanks for giving this story reviews **SonofDeath**, **Guests, SnowFuryAndLunaGamer** (I love your profile pic), **Spikedash 115, jgeek, pensuka, and shadowslayer.** The others who wanted more chapters, please thank the people above, thanks guys, your awesome thanks for supporting me and driving me forward, I just hope this chapter was worth the wait. Oh and thanks Mom, love you! Now you guys want more, here's some Dubstep gamer coming at you, without further ado, Enjoy~.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and story.**

The Burning Sands and a start to an adventure

I hate the heat. This damn desert, damn sun, Celestia is probably trying to give me heat stroke. My grey t-shirt slick with sweat at I trudged in, my hoodie wraped around my head to protect me from the heat. Tge sands turned and shifted undet my weight. Its been 35 hours since I lost the Elements of harmony in the Everfree forest. The Golden grain dessert is killing me, that sun relented me with heat. I took a swig of the 2 canteen, hoping to conserve the limited water supply I had. But out in the dessert, with no one, and your just left to your thoughts. Is quite peaceful, seren even. I felt my foot catch on something, then before I knew it, I the sands of the dessert was coming to meet me... oh wait im falling. Landing face first into the sands, I groaned, sat myself up and looked at what caught my foot, it was an item, of something under the sand, I then used my hand and swept the sand away from said object. What I found was a Planck or wall with engravings in to it, but interested I kept sweeping, the sand glided easily out of the way of my hand, more engravings, getting up to explore and look for more artifacts, I walked around, I took one step and fell into darkness. I felt something soft and grainy, sand. More of the stuff Im beginning to dislike. I looked around and found that there was a place, or house, or even palace under the sand, I must've steped on a cloth or Curtin if you will. Looking I amazement I walked forward I to another room, this room had a chest, looking at the gilded box, it looked beautiful in the barely lit room, I then walked over to it and cautiously open the top. In side was a scroll and a golden stop watch, and a clear fat pure diamond with a golden chain, just big enough to fit on my wrist. Looking at the diamond, I thought my luck was finally turning up. Until the palace statted to shake and tremble. Remembering all the Indiana Jones movies and other action movies, I pick up my treasures and ran the was I came into. As if on cue the moment I was out of the room the room collapsed, and thousands of scorpions started to scuttle towards me, feeling my skin crawl, from thousands of armored feet hiting the stone I ran towards the now dieing sunlight. Getting a tight hold on the torn cloth, I pulled my self up back to the surface of the dessert. After making it to the top, I started to run. After awhile, I stopped and looked at the treasures. I unravel the scroll.

'To those who are brave enough and have a heart of courage, the items that are now in your position, these said items, the watch is the clue, the jewel will help you harness your abilities. Every great adventure starts with a single step, yee who has a trobled heart, this is step one.'

I read the scroll a couple more times "A great adventure eh, well with the Elements chasing me, this would be a big adventure, just wish I would have someone to share it with." I sighed. Shook my head, took my hoodie from my head and put it on, feeling the chill of the dessert night air, "I hate the cold."

**Yeah, so thats it for now, I know its abit short but I got stuff to do, things are very busy at my house. And my older brother posted his own fic too. So he's happy. I'll try to update tomorrow IF I have a chance. Oh and if you guys want to add me on PSN and play some Destiny, hit me up Deku-twin. So like always stay frosy.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Dubstep gamer here, well heres another chapter for you, I hope its to your liking. Without further ado, Enjoy~.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and the story.

The meeting

"You what!?" Yelled the princess if the night yelled at the 6 mares in front if her and her older sister.

The 6 visible cringed at the voice that rang through the empty bedroom, Twilight whispered "we're sorry we lost him, Luna."

"Oh your SORRY!" The mare of night threw her fore-arms in the air hysterically "Im the one whose suppose to be sorry for letting you all who is 'the best there is' in our country." Luna spat, "I need to apologize, to get him back. I need him back, I can't know that he's mad at me, it just doesn't sit well with me. I-"

"So you could use him to better protect the kingdom." Twilight cut in a sneer on her face.

Luna narrowed her eyes but some how managed to keep her calm, "No, before I was interrupted, I love him."

The others seemed to stare a Luna with a look of pure disbelief on their faces. Until Rainbow dash started to laugh. "Oh good one princess Luna, you nearly had there."

Luna could barely contain the rage that was raising, she nearly blew a fuse. But said calmly said "Im not joking. I do love him."

The mares looked Luna in the eyes. "But why? He was so mean to us, i think most was directed at me." The shy voice of Fluttershy barely audible.

"Yeah, he ran away from us saying that we hated him, we said nothing wrong, we just chased after him until he ran into the dessert to the wast." Pinkie pie said.

"Well im sorry Twilight, you did your best. And I thank-" Celestia started

"NO!" Twilight shouted, "I meant no, give us another chance, please!" Twilight said still frantic about failing her mentor and fellow princess.

"Fine, just one more chance. Twilight and the Elements of harmony, please bring back James, I also need to apologize to him, as do you and the rest of Ponyville."

"Why should we! He's the one at fault!" Rainbow dash said.

"What is it that he had done to earn you hate?" Luna countered

"He ..." Rainbow dash started "he is different and he cane to uor world." She finished.

"And who's fault is that." Celestia replied.

All eyes were now on the purple, who at that moment wished she could shrink away. " I was the one who had summon the boy." Twilight spoke. "At first, I was excited that there was other forms of life but, after awhile, I wondered, was this human safe to be around, he won't just attack somepony or eat flesh of us pony, all the what ifs, so we decided to be better safe than sorry." Twilight finished.

"But you didn't ask him if he was dangerous, you just assumed he was." Celestia stated clearly anoyed by the ponies ignorance. "We belive that eveypony should be treated fairly. Human or pony."

"But-"

"Go now Elements, bring the huma- no, James, please bring him back, this I no order, I ask you 6 as friends." Celestia said, hurt in her voice.

The 6 nodded, in single file one by one, the 6 ponies left the room. Luna and Celestia now alone, started to cry and whimper in the silent room. "Sister, I'll contact him though his dreams. I'll try my best to convince him, I just want him back, to say sorry, for being completely ignorant and extremely stupid. I just want to at least hear him say that it is ok, and accept our apologies." The mare of night said to her sister. The alicorn nodded meekly, tears threatening to pour out. The sisters then comfted themselves in their bitter emotions, lightly sobbing.

The 6 walked out of the palace, confused as to why would the princesses would want him back. "I don't like him, he's rude and mean." Piped Fluttershy. "He betrayed us and isn't loyal to the princesses." Said Rainbow dash, " he's not sharing his powers with the kingdom." Rarity stated, "He needs more fun." Pinkie said "He knows no magic, he has no right to be apart of this kingdom, Friendship is Magic, why can't he see that." Twilight told her friends. " I'h know he does not want us ta' find him, but as an element, we should get started." Applejack said. "I agree Applejack, but lets get the Elements of harmony to be safe and use them by force if we have to." Twilight finished. "We're coming for you James."

"Achoo!" I shook my head, "I must have sain in my nose." I spoke softly as I continued my adventure, what new place will I see. Im not '.

I the dessert heat was unbearable, and once a again I was sweating all over my already drenched in my own fluids, " I need a damn shower, I stink." I muttered. In the simmer of the heat, there was a small town, maby I could find some more items for my new adventure of a life time. This only happens never and a once in a life time chance, it would be stupid not to take this. And in like all those adventure novels where the protagonist is chased around and almost caught by some people after what ever he has, I gave a sigh. But this isn't a book or movie this is real life, reality. Of course the evil organization is the kingdom of Canterlot. And the spys are the Elements of harmony, my intel is my powers to negate and absorb magic, but there will be no smoking babe to help me, no cool gadgets, and no kiss and ride into the sunset, get the girl ending. Sighing again at how once again my life sucked I looked at the diamond that is now around my wrist, the gold watch in my right pocket. I looked forward to the town, dreading the meeting with the pony population of th he town to get supplies and other items. Bettet protection ftom the sun would be grest too. Gathering up my courage I walked forth to the town. Soon enough I hit the outskirts of the town, I kept walking through the town looking fora shop and a bath house if there was one. I soon came across a clothing shop. I ran the bell to see if any one would come to the front of the store. After a couple minutes of not a sound, I ran the bell again. Nothing, I then decided to hop the counter and went into the back, there was nothing but a sigh that said take one. I looked around and saw white hoods with a viser and abit more cloth that stoped half way of my back, i took my hoodie off my face and put on the hood, the moment I put it on, I felt a slight cooling sensation on my head and neck. There was also a white shirt with the sleeves ripped off exposing the shoulders. I walked up and took that too. After puting on my new attire for the dessert I decided to refill my 3 1/2 empty canteens. Looking around what looked like shoping district, I soon found what I was looking for, I walked into the building where there were several barrels. I walked up and looked around, no one again. I walked to the nearest barrel, the nozzle had a nob with a handle. I push the handle to the right and water started to pour from the nozzle. Quickly I took the first canteen and put it under the flow of water. It filled in seconds, when it was filled to the brim, I switched it out and filled the empty one, after a minute or two, I had resupplied my water, I was able to leave, I left the shop, the sun was off lowering bellow the horizon, it was dangerous to travel at night in the dessert, but the Elements of harmony are still going to hunt me down like a dog, its best to put as much space between me and them.

Taking the less safe side as any hard core adventurer I set out across the sands once more as the ghost town disappeared in the background.

**ok thats all for now, im at my uncle's wedding and good so far, its nice being around friends and family. So I will try to get another chapter for you all soon, tomorrow or Tuesday but Wednesday the latest. So stay frosty Dubstep gamer Out. Have a rest of a good weekend. :D Reviews are welcomed and it gives me a drive to write more. It can also give me ideas for late chapter and I'll give the reviewer credit for the idea so please Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Dubstep gamer here, boy im tired. I just started writing like yesterday, and I got a PM from Web-mercenary of mercenaries. And so after this chapter, PM me if you guys want to help me write future chapters and get sneak peaks into the later chapters. I asked a few people, but they were too busy to help. Thats alright though, we all have stuff to do and classes for some, work and families for others, so if your not too busy I could really use the help, I appreciate your support and thanks for the love and reviews. And also the reason why the chapters are so short is because I do this in my mobile, so I can write any time I want and get you my viewers the story progression you all crave, some more than others. Oh and Sonofdeath, this chapter go's out to you bro, thats right you all guessed it, The ASS 6 is going to go to Zecora's place, oh and no rhyming, im not clever enough to pull some thing like that. And I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did while writhing this one, I hope it to your expectations. So with out further ado, Enjoy~!**

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the OC and the story.

Lies and deceit

The feeling of the moisture in the air was a welcomed compared to the blistering heat of the dessert, the sands turned to trees as high and as far as the eye could see. James sighed, he missed home, not Equestria but his human home, sure he wasn't the most popular guy but he was just that guy you know, and the part he missed was his mother, she passed on, but he eoukd remember her smile, and her infamous flapjacks or pancakes or whatever you call em', he lived for them. He missed his mom alot. He shook his head, tears staring to make their way onto his face, James started to walk again, continuing on his journey and putting more distance between him and his pursuers, and disappeared into the shadows of the jungle.

**Ponyville...**

"Alright girls, now that we have the Elements, lets go find James and bring him back, even drag him if we have to." Twilight told her friends, the others just nodded in agreement to Twilight's idea.

"But Twi, wouldn't we need more help?" Asked Applejack.

"Applejack honey, who else could we ask." Rarity replied

"Well im sure the whole town would help. Or some others in Canterlot." Said Pinkie pie.

"How about the creatures around my house, im sure they would love to help." Whispered Fluttershy.

"How about some of the Pegasus in Cloudsdale. We could use the wing power, and he'll be easy to spit in the air." Rainbow dash replied.

"Or, we can think like him, get into his mind, or get some pony that has felt like him." Twilight finished

The ponies stopted to think, who was a pony that was turned away from the town for being different. Every pony was thinking hard, then like a giant light bulb when off above the said ponies heads.

"Zecora!" The 6 yelled in unison.

The 6 then rushed out the door and charged into the Everfree, excited to not only see a friend, but to get information on how to catch a lone wolf, so to speak.

**Canterlot Castle. **

A midnight mare was rushing through the castle, worry was etched into her features as she ran from room to room, hall to hall. "Sister! Sister!" The trobled mare called out, to which there was no reply. The mare now franticly running about, then came a bright flash, to brigh to see, or directly look at, the castle then melted away and showed... The princess of the night awoke and looked around her sleeping quarters. After a sigh of relief, the mare picked her self up off her bed and walked to the bathroom, to do her morning routine, undisturbed. She hated the mornings, it was just so hard to get off the bed and walk around doing, what ever ponies do these days. She looked at the mirror, her once elegant mane, now tossled by roling around the bed all night perhaps. With a yawn, she brushed her teeth, ate a apple from the night beforehand, "a apple a day keeps the doctor away" she told herself, steping in the shower, she turned the water to cold instead of warm, as the cold water pelted her coat, the fridged water seem to wash away her tiredness, and awake her sore mussels. The princess then turned the water to warm and the water to the heat and felt warm and relaxing on her, the acks and pains of the night now beibg soothed by the water that ran off the princess. After finishing her shower, she walked to the dining hall. To were she saw the princess of the sun, her sister Celestia. Luna sat across from her sister. They looked at each other, having a silent conversation between the two of them. After finishing their respected breakfast were finished, Celestia spoke, "Did you speak to him?" "No, I couldn't find his dream scape. Like he went the whole night with out sleep." Luna replied. "I read humans have an incredible will power, perhaps he use his will to repeal the need of sleep." Celestia said. "Perhaps." Luna finished.

Jungle in the Southern part of Equestria

James walked in the dark jungle, birds sounded over head, insects under his feet, but thus didn't faze the human, with the strange diamond on his wrist, and golden pocket watch. He trudged through the jungle, feeling the urge of sleep become stronger, as he walked. Soon he couldn't hold it back, stoped near a tree, his dreams rushed him the moment he closed his eyes.

**The Everfree forest**

The mane 6 walking through the Everfree forest, following the path to the hut deep in the no so dangerous part, but be cautious none the less. The path was long, and full of turns and sounds of the feral animals all around. Being Fluttershy also didn't help with this. Unfortunately for the mane 6, the said pony's eyes darting every which way. The others took some time pushing the yellow Pegasus through the forest, but they finally the 6 ponies made it to a hut in the tree in the Everfree. Twilight knocked on the door lightly and waited. Soon enough the 6 were greeted by their friend, Zecora the zebra. "Oh, friends what do I owe for this unexpected visit, come in, come in." Zecora coaxed.

The 6 ponies walked in to the hut, closeing the door behind them. "Zecora, we need your help." Twilight started

"Really? May I ask for what?" Zecora asked

"Well you see, James upset the princesses." Rainbow dash replied.

"He was mean and insulted us." Piped Fluttershy.

Zecora's eyes widened, who would disrespect the princesses, and the Elements. The Elements were her first friends, the kindest was Fluttershy, if somepony was mean to her, that pony or human must be the true definition of cruel.

"He had no sence of fashion!" Rarity yelled.

The 5 ponies and zebra looked at her. "What? It true." She said

"Anyway when we tried to bring him back, he ran and made us chase him though the Everfree." Said Rainbow dash.

"Yeah, what the others said!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"So how can I help." Zecora said.

Twilight smiled. "Thanks Zecora, I knew i-we could count in you."

The 6 ponies left with their zebra friend.

"James, the hunt begins"

**Alright, ik sorry for being late in this on, remember to Pm me if your interested in co writing, I could use the help and I feel that the chapters are too short. Oh and sonofdeath I look forward to your reviews, you make the funniest and cool ones, and also gave me the idea for this chapter, as you all know, Zecora is now on the Elements side, she will be adventuring with them. And that she had been lied to. Any who I hope you enjoyed, stay frosty Dubstep gamer Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Dubstep gamer here, sorry I took so long to update, I started Saturday, but my brother erased it all and I didn't save the chapter, which in turn killed my mood to write for a couple days. So I got a couple reviews from the last chapter, and thats great, and we got a new reviewer, Dark spark. Welcome to the club Dark spark. And the thank you all for taking some time out of your lifes to look and view and even review my story, keep it up, I love, love, LOVE it when you all review. So wilth out further ado, Enjoy~.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and story. **

The hunt begins.

James awoke, still understanding the massive tree towering above him. Sighing as the sun when down, still unable to shake the need of sleep from his body, he drifted back into unconsciousness.

**Canterlot Castle**

The princess of the night had just raised the moon, looking forward to get to her bed and stop the night mares of colts and fillies, and give them guidance to help thoses in there dreams. But what she really wanted to do the was to ask James to forgive her for how she treated him, to say she was disgusted with her self would be an under statement. Climbing into her queen size mattress, closing her eyes letting sleep overtake her. Luna's eyes opened, looking into the void before her, as soon as she steped into the void, a row of portals on each side, gateways into everyponies lives, personal memories. She continued to walk, her hooves making a light echo in this strange place. She stoped and looked around, "Which to pick, hmmm." Luna looked and saw a gate, and steped through it, what see saw was the mane six, she smiled as they walked through a jungle, they seemed to be working hard for her and Celestia's sake, but they had a zebra as well. The one called Applejack yelled as they spoted something, the ponies and zebra ran faster into the jungle, following a figure in the dense undergrowth, they figure also made eye contactx and ran away, the chase was on, Luna also followed the 8. The zebra pulled something thing from her robes and threw it, the figure had no time to stop as It ran into the cloud of purple gas. The figure ran but after a minute or two, the figure seemd to slow down and freeze up under the moon light, to be shown as James, he tiped over and fell, his limbs seemed to be stuck in run. The 7 slowed to a walk, and stoped in front of the frozen boy, they made a circle around him, he hey all seemed to speak, questioning on what to do. Twilight Sparkle said something and the others grinned wickedly at what ever Twilight said. Zecora's expression in was unseen, but she was clearly agenst I the proposed plan. The others just nodded at Twilight, Fluttershy grabed something from the bag a hoove shoe as black as night, Luna's eyes widened as she recognised the shoe, as I was identical to her own, that was he shoe. Fluttershy then sliped the shoe on Twilight's hoove, The purple unicorn then started Saturday to pound on the boys limbs, as Fluttershy grabed 5 more shoes, each black and gold, the 6 ponies all started to kick and jump on the defenseless boy, so the hood of the zebra fell as her expression was one of horror, the sickening crack of bone could be heard as the boy screamed in agony. But being paralyzed, he couldn't writhe. The zebra looked at the boy, and through the tears the boy looked back, the zebra brought out another bottle, one with blue dust, the zebra hen threw it at the boy's 6 attackers, the blue dust within moments was being inhaled by the 6 ponies, sapping their energy and putting them to sleep. One by one the ponies began to stop and fall over the body of the young man. The zebra took a interesting item fom her robe, she walked over to the young man, and put a drop in his mouth, the humans limbs fell to he ground with a light thud, causing the young man to cry out in pain. The boy looked at his savior, she nealed and looked at the human's wounds, from Luna's point of view, it looked horrifying painful, a broken arm, a dislocated leg, broken shin, twisted angle. But that was on the outside, internal damages was unknown, but from how brutal the attack was, she was sure there were some. The zebra manged to get under the broken body, and lifted the young human as he cried out in pain, she managed to stumble in the shadows, and away from view.

The princess of nigh seemed to stand there for a few seconds, before walking in th other direction, leaving the gate. Luna knew that was no dream, it was too vivid, to long. It was a vision, a vision of the future. She need to warn James. But would he belive her? Will he just turn her away, tell her it was just a excuse for him to return? She shook her head, no she must try and warn the human, even if he didn't belive her at least she had warned him. And she would need to check her closet for any missing any of her hoove shoes. Luna walked down futher on the void, she was looking a certain gate, a gate to one of a human. Walking alittle futher than she thought, but she found the gate she was looking for. She steped through the gate wondung what was in the gate, what awated her. To tell the truth she was curious about James's dreams, his dreams were formed by his memories. Luna felt a surge over take head, then as fast as its came, it disappeared, the princess Luna opened her eyes and she gasped at what she saw.

**Yeah, CLIFFHANGER! Hope you like this chapter, remember to review. I love him you all, my friends, fans, fathful viewers. Dubstep gamer Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Dubstep gamer here, sorry I left it on a cliffhanger, just wanted you guys to be on the edge. Hey thanks to you all for reviews, views, follows, and favorites. So with out further ado my very special friends, Enjoy~.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and story.**

Betrayal and a new friend.

**Dream gate**

Luna opened her eyes and she gasped at what she saw. There in the middle of a field, and was a house, as Luna came close to the house, she heard a sound full of innocence, the laughter of a child. Smiling, the curious princess looked through the screen door to see a young human boy running around a room, and a woman runing after the chiled, pretending to be what looked like a monster with the child giggling and running away. The boy was caught by the woman, she lifted him up in the air, the boy smiled. "I got you my little munchkin! Now time pushing to eat!" The woman said smiling. "No mommy, don't eat me!" Giggled the boy. The woman put the boy on the couch and lifted his shirt, and put her lips on his stomach, and blew. The skin rippled and a noice cut through the air, sounding like a fart. The boy roaded with laughter. "No mommy stop, let me go!" The boy said through his smile. The mother stoped and looked at the boy with a smile of her own, "Ok James, we can play some more later, are you ready for breakfast?" Her voice was as smooth as silk. The boy, James who was still naive, nodded his head, still recovering from his mothers attack. Luna looked at the memory, she then noticed tears in her eyes making their way down her face, she shook her head and looked at the boy and his mother walk into the other room.

"Why are you here." A voice and to the righ of Luna said, the princess jumped.

"Who said that!" Luna asked.

"Well, your the one intruding in my memories." Came the voice again.

"James!" The princess exclaimed.

"Thats my name, don't ware it out." The voices said, coming from the shadows of the corner.

"James im-" Luna started.

"It ok, I don't know why you were being a jerk to me back at the castle, but its fine." James said.

"Really, does that mean you'll come back."

"No, im exploring the world that turned away from me." He said.

Luna stayed silent know what he meant with what he had said. "Will you even return to the castle?" Luna asked.

"I don't know? Will I be welcomed at the castle?" James asked in return.

"I hope so." She replied. There two stood there awile, it seemed like the silence would suffocate the two. Then Luna remembered that why she had came here.

"James, I came here to-" Luna stoped her self. There was nothing more to say, James was gone, no longer in the dream scape. The house began to rumble and crumble around her. With out the gates fuel source, it was only reasonable that the gate would then be unstable, and soon disappear. James was woken or awoke on his own. Luna dashed out of the house to the gate's entrance, the world was crumbling around her, pieces of the sky were falling around her, she along with the gate, would be erased from the plane of the dream world. Luna jumped through the gate, and landed safely on the other side, into the void of the dream world were all the gates were connected. She looked up at the gate as it disappeared. The princess of the night arose and walked to the opening of the dream scape, and exited the world of dreams. Smiling, "so that was your childhood." She whispered.

**Jungle in southern Equestria**

James awoke, the sunlight hitting his eyes, the solar energy warming him. James looked around, his survival pack next right to him, he took the full canteen and took a long drink from it. After done with that he found some other useful items, soap, a tooth brush, tooth paste, a mane brush. James decided to find a source of water, a moving body of water would be best. After stretching and stumbling around, James soon found what he was looking for and started to clean up. Leaving the body of water feeling fresher than he had in a long time, James continued to move.

Hot air balloon above the desert a few minutes from southern Jungle.

"Zecora, you used to live alone. If you were wanted by ponies you didn't like or wanted nothing to do with, what place would you go to, to hide of course." Twilight asked over the wind that was blowing.

"Well my friend, if the if were me I would go to a place that would be deprived of pony kind. Like that jungle over there, I doubt that any normal pony would go and take a look in there." The Zerbra spoke to the 6.

"Why would anypony go into that awful place, all the bugs, and humidity. Oh and don't get me started on the dirt, and falling tree leaves and the wild life." Rarity babbled.

"Well who cares, we just need the human and then we're gone." Rainbow dash spat as if the word human left a bad taste in her muzzle.

The others nodded at what Rainbow dash said, "Rainbow dash is right, all we need is to get him to come with us. Zecora, do you have the paralysis powder ready?" Twilight asked.

"Of course Twilight, I have it here." replied Zecora showing the bottle of purple dust. "and just in case, I have sleeping powder as well."

Twilight nodded, the purple unicorn was pleased to hear it, she then turned to Fluttershy and walked over to her.

"Hey Fluttershy, do you have it?" Twilight whispered

"Yes I do, you can thank Angle for getting them." Fluttershy spoke quietly.

Twilight smiled "yes your right, I do have to thank your helpful bunny."

"Hey Twi, I don't think tis air ballon can go 'ver tis jungle, we're goin ta have ta move on foot." Applejack called out.

"Ok, well let go and catch us a human!" Twilight shouted.

Everypony cheered as the ballon decended, the 7 mares left the air craft. All heading into the jungle, each disappearing under the trees over head.

**Canterlot Castle**

Celestia was sitting in the grand hall, listening to her subjects go on about their problems, it was quite boring actually. What Celestia wouldn't do to get out of this. At that moment it seemed that her wish had been answered and Luna came barging in to the hall.

"Sister, we need to talk, now." Was all she said.

Celestia nodded, "im sorry But something urgent has come up, so this concludes the meetings for today." The guards then ushered the ponies out of the hall, leaving only the two royal sisters.

"Sister, it is about the Elements of harmony."

This caught the attention of the princess of the sun. "What about them, are they alright? Nothing unfortunate has happened had it?" Celestia asked.

"No, but they will do something unthinkable." Luna replied.

"Like what? Im sure it not that bad-."

"They took our armored hoove shoes, and will beat James with them, giving him some nasty injuries." Luna said

"Like I said, we have to go stop them." The princess of the sun said.

"Yes, I would love to, but we have it to stay and protect the kingdom. As much as I want to save him, we have royal duties to perform." Luna said with great spite.

"Yes Luna, you are right, and if we left the kingdom, the Changelings might attack."

Lunas eyes widened, "The Changelings, wait doesn't he have, oh no. James!"

Celestia's eyes widened as well, coming to the same realisation as her sister. "We have to hope Twilight brings him back, even if she does the unthinkable. James can't come into contact with the Changelings, who knows what their queen could come up with."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what would happen. She would use his powers to take over all of Equestria. "James wouldn't join them... would he?" Luna said.

"After how we treated him, there isn't a doubt in my mind that he would join them." Celestia nodded told her sister.

The sister's now worried about the future of their kingdom and the fate of a human.

**Southern Jungle**

The sun was starting to set, James was lost, 'hmmm' was sure he pasted that same damn tree, he stoped to think. An idea came to mind, he put a rock next to the root of the tree that was nearest to him so he would know if he were going around in circles. James continued on his way, walking to what he hoped would be the jungle end of the jungle.

The Elements of harmony and their zebra companion walked deeper into the jungle, hunters looking for their prey. Rainbow dash was getting agitated just by thinking about the human, 'When we find you James, we'll teach you a lesson' the rainbow maned Pegasus Rainbow thought to herself. Twilight was going thinking about Celestia and how disappointed she would be if she failed her, she shivered at the thought of the look on her face if she were to return empty hooved. Twilight shook her head, "how are you all, are you guys ok?"

"Yeah, I want to kick some human ass!" Said Rainbow dash.

"Im ok." Came the voice of Zecora.

"I fine." Whispered Fluttershy.

"Twilight, dear don't worry about me." Came the ever so elegant voice of Rarity.

"Ah've ben better." The southern accent of Applejack.

"Im okey dokey fan flippin taststic!" Cried Pinkie Pie.

"Good to hear it. Its getting dark now, want to set up camp or keep going alittle more." Twilight asked.

"Lets go, I want to teach James a lesson about respect!" Yelled Rainbow dash. The others nodded in agreement.

"Ok, Applejack, you have the best eye sight. Come here please." Twilight said. Applejack did as she was told, Twilight began a spell, her horn glowed and then the aura shot into Applejack's eyes, Applejack blinked a couple times. "I just put a night vision spell on you, now you can see though the darkness." Twilight informed.

"Thats mighty kind of ya' Twi." Applejack said.

"Can we hurry up now, were buring what little day light we have left." Huffed Rainbow dash.

The other 6 nodded and began walking into the darking forest. James herd some twigs snapping behind him, Applejack herd the shifting of leaves, James looked down as Applejack looked up. James blood ran cold at the smile Applejack gave him. "Applejack, is something wrong? Did you see something?" Twilight asked. James sprinted in the opposite direction, he didn't wait for Applejack to asy anything more. "I just saw James, hes ran 'ver there." James then hear the sound of twigs breaking. "Zecora now!" Twilight shouted.

There was a very distinct sound of breaking glass, then out of no where a cloud of purple dust appeared, James had no time to take a detour, he rocketed through the cloud, James hit the clearing, then he felt his limbs num up, but he pushed on. Then in the middle of the clearing, his arms froze and locked, as well as his legs. The young human lost his balance and fell to the right.

Zecora and the Elements of harmony caught up to the now paralyzed human. "We have caught him, should we bring him to the princesses." The zebra asked.

"No, not just yet anyway." Said Twilight as Fluttershy moved towards her bag. Twilight nodded to the yellow Pegasus. Said Pegasus pulled out a hoove shoe that seemed to glow from the moonlight. Fluttershy help Twilight fit on the shoe. "This is for making me **Almost** fail princess Celestia." She spat and started to kick the boy, hitting his body with the armored shoe. Zecora was stunned at this beating, no that didn't fit it, brutality that was now happening in front of her very eyes. Zecora nearly lost her marbles when the others took out similar armored hoove shoes, but some were made of white and gold. The others then joined in on it, The human cried out in pain as the steel plating came in contact with his pants and hoodie, tearing holes in the fabric. The screams of pain shook the he zebra to the core of her being, that was when she decided to turn against her first friends, to throw away everything for this helpless being in front of her that reminded her about her self, truly alone in this world. In one swift decisive motion she pulled the blue sleeping dust from her cloak and spread it across the ponies and human, one by one the ponies dropped. The human some what awake, Zecora then took out a cure for the paralysis, and gave it to the young human. His limbs fell to his side, the injuries couldn't be treated as of now, but they were bad, maybe even life threatening but it was too dark to tell. The zebra some how managed to get the human on her back and walked away disappearing into the shadows, leaving the only people that truly understood her.

James felt warmth all over his body, he crack open an eye and looked around, he was under a tree, sunlight touching his body. He tried siting up, but a searing pain shot through his body, then a sharp ach all over.

"I would stay put if I were you." A voice said.

James looked around and saw a zebra mixing some herbs together. She came close with a bowl. "Here drink, it will help you heal." James did as he was told and drank the weird concoction. After he asked "why are you helping me? Who are you and what do you want."

The zebra smiled at him and said "Im helping ou because I want to, im Zecora the zebra, and what I want is to be your friend."

**End of the chapter, so did you like? I hope so, because I put alot of thought into this chapter. So please review and like always stay frosty.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys Dubstep gamer here. I know its been some time and im sorry, my internet went dead. Oh and I'm writing this chapter with Spikedash 115. You want to say anything to the viewers. **

**Spikedash115****: so hay ponies who are reading this i was contacted and asked by dubstep gamer to help with a changeling scene so this will probably be the only time i'm here. **

**Dubstep gamer****: Oh I wouldn't say that. This is really cool so yeah, we got to do this again.**

**Spikedash115****: ok im down **

**Dubstep gamer:**** Great, now lets get started!**

Friend or Foe?

James for the first time was surprised. He sat there and stared at the zebra in front of him. Her voice seemed so sincere, genuine. But he knew better than to trust someone. Especially someone he just met and knew little about. He was going to have to keep a close eye on her. As James watched zecora walk to her little campfire he noticed a pot on top of the fire which he assumed was filled the brew she just gave him.

"So, James was it?" The zebra asked James just nodded his head "The brew you just drank is a powerful painkiller"

"Are there any side effects of the er... painkiller."

"There are none that i know of and I have used it for a few years" said Zecora. The young male nodded at her answer, "Now then are you hungry or thirsty" now that she asked, he didn't eat, where is his pack.

"Zecora was it, uh have you seen my survival pack,"James looked around, and looked down at himself. "Also, uh my clothes." The heat rising in his cheeks. "Oh uh yes they should be behind the tree you are leaning on." Turning to suppress the smile working its way on her muzzle.

James moved with little difficulty making his way over to his pants that seemed to have been stitched back together. Zipping his pants, his back facing Zecora, "Did you see everything?" He asked.

"well I was the one to fix your clothes so yes I saw everything" she said, suddenly finding the ground interesting.

'The first girl that saw everything, was a zebra I don't even know.' James thought.

"so are you hungry or thirsty you never answered my question James"

"I'll eat alone." Was all he said as he rummaged through his survival pack pulling out some jerky from the bag.

"ok i figured you would want some warm meat but i guess it will go to waste" said the zebra.

"I guess so." Was all the young male said.

"Ok so i have some fish and squirrel as well as some tea" said the zebra.

"And I got water and a couple pieces of beef jerky. Have fun eating." James told the zebra.

"Ok if thats how you are going to be then i will have to feed you my self so you have your strength back for healing" said zecora as she walked towards the human. James sighed, he just wanted a peaceful meal in quiet. He never asked for a new friend, he wanted to be alone, it was easier to be alone, no one could hurt you, and you could always think about. "Zecora, I can still overpower you, but I don't want to put my hands on a lady. Im going to eat alone."

"But it will-" Zecora started, but she knew he was right, the human need his space, he dud just met her after all. "Fine, I'll eat on the other side of the camp. Tell me if you feel any pain." She then turned and walked towards the other side of the camp.

so as the day went on they sat in silence until night fall when Zecora decided to check on James and make sure he was alright. "James how do you feel right now? does anything hurt, if so tell me now because we are going to have to get moving soon" said the zecora as she walked towards James.

"Yeah im good, thanks for helping, but I got the rest on my own. So see you, I got thing to do."

"If you leave, I follow, your not fit to travel alone." She said.

James just stared at the zebra, he knew she was right, but he didn't want her to know that. "Why do you even care?"

"I told you that I-"she started

"look, I know your trying to be kind to me. But the fact remains, I don't even know you. And since I've been here, I have been lied to by the ones who I thought were my loved ones and closest friends. So how can I trust you? How do I know you wont drive a blade of betrayal into my back and twist it?" He told her. 'God I have trust issues' he thought to himself.

The zebra looked hurt, she moved her lips to speak, but then closed them. She only nodded her head, and turned away. She spoke, her voice sounded like she was on the verge of tears "Yes your right, I can see why you not willing to trust me. I see you dont want me here as well." She started to walk away.

James looked at the zebra as she walked away. 'Why am I so mean, all she wanted was to do was help me out, maybe I can trust her.' "Hey Zecora." He called out as he ran after her. "Listen, im sorry, I have some er, trust issues. But if I give it time, I believe I could trust you."

The zebra looked at the young male, her beautiful brown eyes shined in the moon light. "Really? You will give me a chance."

"well you did come to my rescue when the six who were my friends, attacked me."

"Yes that was very unfortunate, im sorry that they attacked you." Zecora said.

"Its fine, after all you healed me." James said wih a smile. Seeing him smile, she couldn't help but smile as well. James put on his red shirt and his grey camo hoodie. "All set Zecora?" He asked

"Yes im ready to go, I also saved some of the painkiller for you just in case." She replied.

James nodded his head, and with out further worlds, set out heading west.

**Hot air balloon above dessert**

"Why would Zecora do something like this, to us! Her own friends! And for what!? A meat bag that stands on two legs!" Fumed Rainbow dash.

"Calm down Rainbow dash, im sure it was a mistake." Came the whisper of Fluttershy.

"How can I calm down!? We had him! And we were in the middle of teaching him not to mess or disrespect us!" Rainbow dash practically screamed in Fluttershy's face.

"I know how you feel Rainbow, but screaming in our friends faces isn't the answer, we need to get past the jungle, maybe if we go around." Said Twilight sparkle.

Rainbow dash looked at Twilight, a fire burned in her eyes, "Fine whatever."

"I was looking forward to throwing a party for our work too." Said Pinkie pie. Her mane deflated abit.

"I got to finish a order, I have an image to keep up after all, I am Ponyville's leading fashion icon." Came the voice of Rarity.

"Ah think bringing Zecora was a mistake, she don't know what hes capable of." Came the southren voice of Applejack.

"Girls, we cant fail the princesses. We need to capture this dangerous creature, no Abomination, a demon that does not belong in our world, and must be locked up and never see the light of day again." Twilight said, the others nodded.

"We get to have our fun with him right?" Rainbow dash asked.

Twilight grinned wickedly, "why of course Rainbow dash, the princesses never said he had to come back alive."

The 6 ponies smiled, knowing full well what Twilight was implying. "So you guys ready to kick some human ass." Rainbow dash asked puting her hoove out in front of her.

"Yes." Said Fluttershy putting her hoove out right on top of Rainbow dash's.

"ok, sounds like fun!" Pinkie pie stuck out her hoove.

"lets go on then!" Applejack then stuck out her hoove as well.

"you can count me in darlings." Rarity rested her hoove over Applejack's.

"James better watch out now, because our friendship will lead the way home to a brighter future!" Twilight said as she's also put her hoove on the others. "For Zecora!" The others nodded.

"For Zecora!" The 6 shouted in unison.

**Canterlot Castle**

Luna was going through James's old room. She was looking for answers as to how to bring him back to the castle, and to get the others to accept him. Luna went into the closest finding nothing but clothing. Shirts, jackets, pants, hoodies as he called them, all sorted and neatly put away, who knew you were such a neat freak, OCD maybe, but neat freak none the less. She closed the closest door. She sat on the nice and comfortable king size mattress. Luna looked at the pillows on the bed, she took one of the pillows and took a deep inhale. It selled like a human male, she love that smell, now, like James always said 'You don't realize what you have until you lose it.' When James said it to her first, she didn't understand it, but now she did, a hole in her heart that semed unfillable now because of the man she loved, the man she pushed away because of reasons she herself didn't fully understand. Luna huged the pillow to her body, still breathing in the secent on the young male she turned away, and probably smashed his heart, and she felt terrible. James showed no signs of aggression, or withdrawn. He was always smiling and helping others. There were even some who volunteered to help look for him with in hours of the event when he ran away. Its been almost a week since then and the castle seems ... empty, dull even. Luna looked around and found a journal, lether back on the desk, Luna looked at the leather back. She then moved her hoove to it, and opened the book, she read aloud.

'"Well, uh I never did this before so nows a good time to try. Its my first day in this new world. There are no humans like me, just ponies, really friendly ponies. If I had to be on a different planet, one world im glad it is this one."'

Luna stoped and fliped ahead a few pages.

'"So this is the first month in Equestria, and the end of my first week in the Canterlot Castle. The sister's of the castle, yes they are royalty have been so kind as to let me stay here. I can not thank them enough for their hospitality. I have know them for 3 weeks. Princess of the sun, Celestia, and the Princess of the moon, Luna. I really like Luna, she just has something about her, I think ill ask her out in a couple of days, I hope she says yes"'

Luna smiled at that memory. He was so flustered, it was cute. Luna read on.

'"This is my 3rd month in Equestria. My 3rd visit to Ponyville didn't end so great. Its like everyone oh sorry i mean everypony has just changed all of a sudden. Everypony is acting nasty and mean, calling me names. It didn't feel very good, but now that im here, back at home, with my girlfriend and what is more like an older sister figure than a friend. Oh my 16th birthday is coming up in a few days, right on that big party that Celestia throws every year. Uh the Grand Galloping Gala was it, I wonder if everypony is going to celebrate with me. I cant wait to see Luna and Celestia got me. I just know im going to love it! Though they seem to busy to speak. They must be plaing something for me. I can't wait!"'

Luna looked at the last couple sentences, tears in her eyes as she read them. She forgot about his birthday, and she and her sister treated him like dirt, calling him names and attempting to kill him, that must have been one hell of a birthday present. Luna didn't want to remember it, but it came flooding back.

**Flashback**

"Sister the last of the guests arrived, we can start the party." Luna informed her sister.

"thats great, thank you Luna." Celestia said. "Thank you all for coming to the Grand Galloping Gala, please enjoy your selfs."

As Celestia finished James came running up the steps, the sister's looked at the boy in disgust, he wore a some what formal attire. His hoodie he always wore, and a nice pair of black dress pants. "Hey guys." He managed to huff out, his raven hair in his face his blue eyes filled with excitement and anticipation. "So, anything special going on besides the Gala?" He asked with a smile. That smile just seemed to urk Luna.

"Actually yes, there is, follow me James." Celestia said.

The boy if possible got even more excited then before, his eyes brighten with joy. Oh how Luna wanted to rip his happiness from his life. James followed the two sisters, as they all walked to the middle of the ball room.

"Friends, this is the human James." James just shyly wave to everypony. "Today is a very special day for all of us because, we get to purge this Abomination from the world, this is the day were he- no it will cease to exist." Said Celestia, her voice resonated strongly within the ball room.

"yes bring out the cake its my birthday- wait what." James looked confused, no longer did his eyes hold joy.

"yes James, your just not fitting in, and our relationship, terminated." Said Luna.

James looked at Luna and Celestia, stunned. "But why, im not a monster, give me a chance. I can fit in."

"yeah and were not ponies", came a voice from the crowd.

"But this is just a joke right? Today was supposed to be special, today's my birthday." James whisper.

"Happy last birthday, monster." The princesses said.

James stood there as everypony laughed, the princesses charging up their magical power. "Goodbye monster. We have had the displeasure of meeting you." The bolt of universal magic zipped towards him, he put up his hands in defense. The bolt connected with his body, James waited for the pain to hit him but nothing happened, he cracked open an eye to see everypony looking at him.

"H-He really is a monster!?" Came a voice.

"He must be killed! Burn the abomination!" Called out another.

"Its not even supposed to walk among us!" Said somepony.

Luna watched as James back up, muttering how he isn't a monster, or an abomination. He looked at her, his eyes held tears, his bright blue eyes which were so bright with joy, now dulled with sorrow. The young male turned and ran.

Luna took a deep breath, the memories that she didn't want to see, to remember the pain she cause her loved one. Tears streaming down her face as she cried herself to sleep in the room of her loved one.

**Plains southwest of Equestria**

Zecora helped James walk, along the way the pain and the injuries reopened and had started to bleed, Zecora of course changed the bandages over them and used ointment to help the irritation of the wounds and to prevent infection, but the wound still bled. James lost alot of blood and seemed to be disoriented. He leaned on her with most his body weight. "Sorry, im being a burden." James whispered.

"Not at all, it fine I don't mind really. She told him, to tell the truth, she was actually worried about him. The painkillers seemed to have a weak or no affect at all. She needed to get him some medical attention, and fast, if he keeps bleeding his life will with out a doubt be in danger. Of course she had her herbs to help stop the bleeding, but with James on her, there was no way she could get them, if she were to ask James to stop and move his weight, he might move in a position where he would lose even more blood, and the herbs wouldn't be fast enough to stop the bleeding.

"uh Zecora, you might want to stop." Came the voice of James, pulling her from her thoughts.

"hmmm, why James?" She questioned.

"Because of those!" He shouted, "Hit the deck!"

Zecora fell to the ground because of the force James put on her, not even seconds after she hit the grass was there was a whoosh and the feel of wind on her back. Zecora looked back at the night sky, and saw 3 figures flying in the moon light.

"We need to move, now!" James said. He scooped up the zebra, and ran away from the figures. Zecora looked at the raven haired boy running with her in his arms. She looked behind him and saw one of the figures coming from behindand closing in fast. Before Zecora can even warn James, he stoped and sidesteped to the left, dodging the incoming shadow. With out skipping a beat, he ran in the same direction as before. Zecora noticed the further they went in this direction, the more aggressive the shadows got. "James, you shouldnt be running! You could bleed out." She shouted

"Or we could be killed by what ever is attacking us!" He shouted back. Zecora hated to admit it, but he was right. "And there is a building infront of us, maybe we can get some help." He said. Zecora nodded.

As the duo made there way to their objective, dodging shadows along the way. Until they were 100 or so yards away from the building in the night when the shadows did a cornated attack James tried to dode by sidestepping and ducking but James didnt account for a fourth, that ramed its horn right into his side. Zecora looked in horror as there was a a hole the size of a unicorn horn in James right side, James ignored the strange feeling in his side, and kept running soon he was a few feet infront of the building.

"STOP! DO NOT MOVE ANY FURTHER!" Boomed a female voice.

James came to a sudden stop, then Zecora felt the impact though James chest, and saw that the earth was coming in fast. James landed on top of the zebra, but by using his elbow was able to roll of before he would land on top of her. James got up and looked around, the shadows that were attacking him and Zecora, the shadows had the wings of and insect, and their body was black as night, but easy to spot in the light of the building. They also seemed to have a twisted and corrupt version of a unicorn horn. "NOW WHY ARE YOU HERE IN MY KINGDOM" asked the female voice

"And may we ask what kingdom that we are in" asked zecora as we waited for the answer she was looking over my wound which was really starting to hurt.

"Do not speak to the queen with such tone," the warped pony insect shadow thing spat.

Zecora didn't say a word, the voice spoke with a boisterous tone "Why little zebra, you're in changling territory, this is my castle, and I am Queen Chrysalis." The voice then showed itself to me and Zecora.

"Ah, I have read of this place it is said to be a very dark and evil place but i do not feel such coming from it I feel insecurity and loneliness" said zecora as she stared at this Changeling "Queen" The figure seemed to go ridged at this, "Well, let me change your mind about that, shall we." The figure nodded at the Channeling standing over Zecora, the horn charged with a sickly green color. "Good night" was all the Channeling said as it fired the beam of charged thinking my body seemed to move on its own, ignoring the pain on my side I ran and pushed the zebra out of the way taking the magical blast. It absorb in to me instantly leaving no mark on my body. The burst of movement causing my wounds to bleed even more than before. Coughing up blood the world when black.

"Take them to the cells we will question them tomorrow" demanded the Changeling Queen as the minions got to work she returned to her children and told them all was well and to return to their normal routines. She looked at the duo being dragged, the boy was able to take the magical blast unharmed, she could use him to take over Equestria, but not in the condition he was in, "actually I change my mind, take the boy to the medical wing, see to it when he wakes, we have a guard it there at all times." The minion nodded and branched off from the other, satisfied with her decision she walked to her personal chamber for some rest smiling at the new plan of dominating Equestria that had just hatched within her wickedly evil mind.

**Ah, done. This chapter is complete, thanks to Spikedash 115 for lending a helping head and a second mind to the mix, makes it much less stressful and faster. So hope you all enjoyed, and thank Spikedash115, and like always stay frosty. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, Dubstep gamer here! Did the last chapter end well? From the reviews, I say me and Spikedash did a great job. And most of the reviews were great, and made me happy. The other reviews made me honestly want to quit, I don't do well when people say mean things about things I put my hard work in to and I dont have very thick skin as others would say. It really hurt to read people saying my story was disappointing and im just copying others idea and just reworking them with a new theme. So, I took a break, listened to some sentimental music, and now im back feeling better than ever! Also everyones opinions are welcomed, even the hurtful ones, oh and don't worry about Silver, he's not too bad when you get to know him. Oh and wow, 50+ reviews, its just so incredible for me. I never imagined having 50+ people telling me, or giving me ideas or even co-writing a chapter with me. Thank you all for giving me so much, and I hope to write for you all in the future, I can finally say I hit 50+ reviews. :D i love you all, you are all my friends and online family and killerman118 said im great, im really not, im just your average teenage boy, but thanks for saying that, it helped me keep on writing, also thanks to purpleshapedheart for asking for another chapter, so without further ado, Enjoy~.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but the OC**

Day 1

Sunlight streamed through the window onto the human's shut eyes, with a moan of displeasure, he attempted to turn on his side only to feel an intense and fiery pain rip through his body. Nearly bolting upright, however gently rested on the pillow under his head, letting the memories only the night before flood back into his mind, the creaters, the stab wound in his side, right before Zecora could be hit with magic, I jumped in the way and took the blast to save her. He was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of a door opening. He could aned his neck to see who had entered his room. He smiled as he looked at the face of his companion who is growing on him. The said companion dashed and wrapped her hooves around him and started to cry, her chest heaving as her cries echoed in the room, tears staining his red bandages. Surprised by her sudden action, he smiled gently and pated her back and gave her a comforting hug. 'Her fur... it is so soft' he tought to him self. He then noticed that has him self was crying as well. Her didn't know if it was the pain, or the fact that this was the first time some one has held him liked this since being here. After staying like this for a few moments, the zebra pushed back, wiping her face to easy the trials of tears from her face.

"How are you doing?" She asked with a look of genuine concern.

"I've seen better days." He replied, looking around. "Hey Zecora, where are we exactly?" He asked the zebra.

Composting her self, she spoke "we have discovered a Changeling hive."

"Changeling?" He questioned.

"Yes, theg are very dangerous breed of creature. They feed off of love, and can Change into anypony you know to feed of that love, hence the name Changeling." The zebra explained.

"Oh, I get it, but I mean they cant be that dangerous, right." He said sheepishly.

"Thay tried to conquer Canterlot, and nearly succeed too." She told him.

"Oh, they are that bad, huh." He replied.

She nodded her head, the look in her didn't go unnoticed by the young male. "But there must have been a reson, I mean no one just goes to take over a place just because they want to, there is usually a need." He said. After hearing this, the zebra perked up into an almost perky attitude.

"Yeah I just your right." She said with a smile on her face.

Seeing that smile, James could feel his lips curling back as he gave his one goofy smile, the zebra infront of him started laughing, or at least giggled to her self in an unlady like manner, she even snorted, catching her self, she stoped and tilted her head to the ground, her face growing scarlet, "You didnt hear that." She sqweeked out.

James began to laugh, hard. Even with his injured side, his sides hurt by how hard he was laughing. "Its not funny!" She shouted, her face still scarlet. She immediately averted her eyes as James finished and looked at her.

"Thanks." James said.

"huh? Thanks for what?" Zecora lookes at him with puzzlement.

"Even when we haven't know each other for too long, and with in these few moments you have singlehandedly made me laugh and forget about my recent weeks in this world. I'll treasure this memory, thank you." He said, pulling her into another hug.

The zebra was truly stunned, no one has ever showed her such affection and gratitude before. She relaxed into the humans imbrace. Just as they were finishing up the heart warming moment, a knock came on the other side of the door. Seperating slightly, the door opened to reveal a creature with a body of pure black, wings of an insect, and a corrupt and twisted horn on its head, with vangs to go along with is menacing venom green eyes. James remembering the night before, tightened his hold on the zebra. Feeling the hold on her, said zebra looked at him, at his eyes to be exact, his eyes held determination, a fire to protect his friends. A man with something to protect.

"Get up, the Queen requires an audience." The creature sneered, looking at the young man.

Zecora spoke, "But he isn't ready, his wounds just started to heal, any movement will-"

The Changeling started to walk intro the room, almost immediately, Zecora stoped mid-sentence. "You have an hour, I suggest you get ready." It said, then turned and closed the door.

"Well, I guess there isn't a way around it, well lets get ready Zec-" James stoped him self, looking at his friend, she was shaking, her eyes wide with fear.

"H-hey Zecora, hey whats wrong?" He slightly shook the zebra, at the sound of his voice, Zecora snaped out of her trance, and looked at the worried human.

"Yeah im fine, it nothing." Was all she said.

James looked at her still worryingly, but respected her wishes and left it alone. He looked around the room, he spoted a wheelchair over to the back of the room, leaving Zecora to her thoughts, he edged his way to the end of the bed, with an arm out streatched, he taped the arm hold of the chair, with more determination, he tried again getting a better hold on the chair. Even in his weaken state, he had plenty of strength to pull the chair to his side. Unfolding the chair, he then sat him self into it, getting into a comfortable position. He Wheeled him self to the door.

"Hey, give me a hand with this would you?" He asked asked softly.

Shaking her self from her stupor, she nodded, and with out a word got off thr bed and opened the door. James thanked her and wheeled him self out the door. The zebra followed close behind him. As James wheeled him self through the long winding halls, the silence left him to his thoughts. 'Why was Zecora acting so strangely?' 'Why does the Queen want to talk to him?' Were the questions that seemed to be on the top of his head.

"Hey, where is the audience room? Aren't we suppose to meet her- the Changeling Queen there." James spoke.

"Yeah, don't worry, I know were it is." Zecora spoke.

"well thats great, lead the way please."

"I'll do better than that, I'll wheel you there." And with that, Zecora took the handles on the back and raced down hallway after hallway, making incredibly sharp turns at incredible speeds giving the wounded human a scare and thrill at the same time, but eventually he started to laugh, and told her to go even faster. They both laughed as they raced down the hallway to meet the Queen of the Changelings.

**Alright, im ending here. It might be short but I haven't updated for almost 2 weeks. So I'll get started in the next one. I thank you all for bearing with me. Like always, stsy frosty.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dubstep gamer here! Sorry for taking so ling thank you all for the kind and encouraging reviews. And because of that, heres a new chapter commin' your way, get ready here it is! Dont forget to give a review! With out further ado! Enjoy~. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC and story.**

A shocking reveal

Laughing could be heared echoing in the halls of the grand 'hive'. The source, James and Zecora, making turn after turn. Until the two found themselves in front of a gigantic door. James stoped his laughter, feeling something dark beyond the door, something evil, shaking the feeling "Hey is this the place were supposed to go right?"

The zebra nodded her head, no longer having such a rambunctious look, but one if the utmost seriousness he had seen since he meant her. The two pushed their way into the room on the other side, seeing what little light touching the darkest part on the far side of this room or hall or what ever you want to call it. James was looked around in amazement. As thw two traveled further down the hall they heard hoove steps, their eyes moved to where the sound was coming from. It was hard to see at first but there was definitely was something or someone moving in the darkness.

"Punctual, you are just full of surprises aren't you." Called a voice through the darkness.

As soon as the voice spoke, James recognized it.

"Why did you call me here." He asked.

"Oh, no thank you for giving you medical treatment. " the voice mused.

"Get to your point, I have places to be." He told the voice.

"well aren't we impatient, fine I will tell you. Last night, I saw what you did, you were able to absorb magic, a feat that is truly impressive. But simple minds, cant begin to comprehend what a gift or hiw gifted you are. My spys have told me about your unfortunate events. I offer my sincerest apologies, I have also felt the sing of their words, monster, an abomination they called me. We "monsters" need to stick together. To crush our enemies and make sure they can never speak to us again like that. They hold no right to call us out of our names, we have as much if a right as do they." The voice explained.

"wait, basically your talking about-" James didnt get finish.

"World domination? Why of course James, why not? You practically can hold the world in your hands. Think about it, the power you can hold, no one to stop you. Also all the women that will bow at your feet, your name will strike fear into the hearts of those who apose you, take what you want when you want it." The voice told him, almost as if to coax him into the idea, but then wouldn't very different from the ponies that kicked him out.

"What!? No I-i cant, that wouldnt make me and you no better than them!" He said into the darkness.

"Oh, so you dont want the power to protect what little loved ones you have?" The voice questioned. Revealing its self to be a Changeling, but one that was talled, even slender than the other one James has ment before. Also an air of elegance to her.

"So your the Changeling Queen." James said.

Before the Queen could answer, James pried himself from his wheelchair and got to one knee, kneeling he bowed his head. This surprised both of the women in the audience room. Zecora quickly followed James and kneed besides him.

"You show respect to me?" The Queen looked questionably at the human.

"Even if you tried to take over the kingdom Canterlot, you are a Queen and im not about to disrespect royalty." He replied, head still bowed.

Now the Queen truly was confused, 'is this some form of mockery? Or it just that he blindly followed his own rules and beliefs, a free spirit in a way.' She thought to herself.

"Your full of surprises, you are yhe first person out side of the hive to show such respect, then again you and your companion are the only ones who have lived this long after incountering my species. You may rise." The Queen spoke softly.

Heeding her words, James struggled to his feet, but stood proudly before her.

"It is refreshing to meet one so polite, but my offer still stands." She told him.

"I cant accept, taking what you want is not right. If anything you have to work for it, build it on your own strength and gain the trust of others. With out trust and understanding, no peace can exist." He told her. "Its also common for others to be afraid of what they don't understand."

The Queen smiled, "you are wise for your age, but sometimes you will have to take what is yours, your kindness will also be your weakness." She warned. "This concludes our meeting. You best be cautious, the ones you think you know, will turn out to be the worst and lowest of scum people and ponies alike. Your kindness will bring out the worst in some ponies."

James nodded, "im sure your right, and if the time comes ill deal with it then."

The Queen turned and left. With the meeting done, Zecora and James left the audience hall, closing the massive door behind them.

"Well, that went smoothly." James said.

"Y-y-you shouldn't trust her." Zecora stuttered in his ear. Instantly after saying that she started to wheel him and looked around cautiously.

"Ok, so where to now? You up for some exploring?" James said questioned.

This brought a smile to the zebra's face. "Sure, lets go!" She said upbeatly.

James smiled and griped have arms of the chair, anticipating the rush of wind in his hair, the adrenaline courseing through his veins. The push from th zebra behind him was enough to throw him outsource of his preparations. The two were speeding down the halls, James started to sell more Changelings, but they were either a blur, of right in front of the speeding wheelchair and were able to fly or jump out of the way. It was fun, untill Zecora lost control and triped, letting the wheelchair speed out of control right for a wall, James eyes widened as he put two and two together, the young human put his hands out to his sides and closed his eyes. James collided with something, but it wasn't the hard suface of th wall, but a soft plush feeling, With both of his arms still outstretched, he pried one eye open and say a bubble of magic, or a force field if it ou will, he looked in amazement at what he had just done. Putting his arms down for he bubble vanished. Zecora ran up to James, amazement in her eyes as well.

"You really are something else you know that." She whispered.

James nodded, than a thought cames to mind, 'i could focus magic to places in my body right, lets try this then.' With out a word, James pulled up his jacket and shirt showing his bandages.

"What are you-" she didn't finish.

Ripping them off, showing his wound, he lifted his hand and focused the need to heal, allowing his hand to turn a bright green. Seeing this as a good sign, he placed his hand on his wound. The feeling was strange, like well, it was indescribable. With in a few moments, the light faded from his hand, taking this as a sign that he was done, he lifted his hand to see the wound gone, completely healed, not even a scar was left.

"Oh my, ah you just healed your self." Zecora said in awe.

"Wow, thats cool." James said.

Zecora looked at him, "you are something else you know that." She repeated.

James just smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well im not lonely anymore because I have you now." He stretched out his arm and rubbed his hand through her mane. When his hand came into contact with her mane, a light appeared, blinding James, he heard a scream, including sounded like Zecora, but as the light faded, it sounded a tad bit higher. Still feminine but alittle higher. The light completely fade, and James looked to see not the zebra he had know for a day but a Changeling, the venom green eyes were unmistakable.

"What was that flash, are you hurt anywhere?" She questioned.

James stood there, staring at the figured before him, his mind trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"w-who are you, and what have you done to Zecora?"

**done, im out, see ya Halloween, Dubstep gamer Out! Stay frosty. **


	10. Happy Halloween

**Happy Halloween everyone! Its that time of year again, kids running around scaring other kids, and then kids rampaging or destroying candy bowls that say "Take one". The fall air filled with the sayings "trick or treat", and the egging of others houses in the midnight. Oh boy its going to even worse, because its Friday! More time to the sugar freaks to get more candy to last them untill the next year's Halloween. Dubstep gamer here, and as you know it Halloween so because its a momentous event, ill give you all a sneak peak into one of the chapters im writing later. So I hope you enjoy a great Halloween. **

The mane 6 were trying to map out their next ambush on the human and save their captive friend from his evil hands, who knew what he was doing to her, out there alone with that...that beast. Just the the thought of that made Twilight sparkle spit. She absolutely hated that man. Her life is falling apartand its all because of him, her mentor and fellow princess is losing faith in her. Her time away from home is stressing her relationship with her brother and sister-in-law.

A letter from the wind was brought to the purple Alicorn. Looking surprised she quickly took it and broke the royal seal, unrolling it to see the text inside.

Dear Twilight

We would like to see you and the other elements back at the castle, I have informed your family and friends about the quest you are on and how you have got to your point in time, they woukd like to tell you something themselves.

Princess Celestia.

Twilight finished the scroll, dhe smiled. Her family was waiting to see her, this is shaping up to be a very good day for her.

"Hey guys, I just been informed by princess Celestia, our families want to see us back at the castle. I wonder what surprise they have for us."

**Happy Halloween! Thank you all! Thats all im going to give you guys, but SPOILER it what son of death has been telling me to do, so I was like why not more plot food to feed my mind into more twisted evil forms of the mane 6 as the story progresses. Stay frosty Dubstep gamer Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dubstep gamer here. How is everyone doing? New chapter for you all. Enjoy~. **

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the story and OC.

Escape from the hive!

**Dungeon**

The dungeon was dark and smelled of all things foul. The food was somewhat decent. The guards were anything but friendly. Zecora would always ask how her friend was doing, if he was ok. The guards would yell and and rattle the rusted bars, earning the silence of the zebra. The guards would also bully and spit on other prisoners. But even as hope seemed bleak for her friend, she pulled a gold chain with a Safire gemstone, it shined in the what little light that touched the dirty dungeon floor. This precious gemstone chain was handed down in her family, this held her hope for a better future. She hoped to see her human friend again.

Upper levels of the hive

How, how did this happen. Why did this happen. She didn't want to reveal herself like this. And to add on when her mother finds out that she disobeyed her wishes and talked to him. Oh man shes going to kill her. But even so she knew that it was wrong she still when to him, in the little time that she actually conversed with this man, she knew he was kind and trusting even though she took the form of the one closest to him. She lowered her head, her eyes finding the ground very interesting.

"I-I-I'm sorry. You probably hate me, and I-I just." She bit her lip, her mother's works echoing in her ears, "never make your self seem weak. Out there, they are he enemy. Give them something to work with and they will use it against you."

"Please just tell me where Zecora is." The human male asked her.

"I-I don't know. It would be the dungeon if I had to guess." She replied. "But I don't know where it is. Mom never showed me."

James got up, "thanks thats all I needed to hear." He then took off down the hall.

"Wait up, you will get lost!" She called tearing off after him.

As she neared James, he suddenly stopped, and looked around. 'Is looking for something? Well unless he can see through walls, he won't find anything out.' She thought to herself. His head then stoped on a direction, slightly downwards. He then ran, or stumbled and droped down to one knee on the floor, painting. Somethings wrong. She caught up to the kneeling boy. She looked into his eyes, the color was different, instead of blue, it was a green grayish color.

Pushing past her surprise, "Are you Ok?" She asked, hiding her panic.

"F-Fine." He huffed out.

"Don't lie to me, your not feeling well. You need rest." She told him using her practised, most persuasive voice she could muster.

He opened his mouth, then closed it nodding to her.

"Then I shall escort you back to your room and watch over you for the night." She told him.

Day 2 - 12 o' clock

The young Changeling awoke to the rustling of sheets, creaking a eye open, she saw the human, quietly sneak out of the room, after the door closed, she waited, then went to the night stand to pick up a ruby gemstone chain, then followed out the door. Down the steps, into hallways, she followed James. He stopped at a door, he opened it and walked down more steps. She did the same. She arrived in a dark foul smelling place. She ignored it and proceed further into the darkness following the human. She herd voices around the corner, James and one of a female tone, realising that it was his friend, Zecora, the zebra she impersonated. She walked and looked at the two, they in turn stared right back.

"Are you going to leave?" She asked.

The two looked at each other. "Yes, yes we are." James answered.

Her heart sank, she wanted to spend more time with the boy, she felt like this was her only chance to make an actual friend.

An idea poped into to her head, "Then take me with you." She said.

The two looked at her as if she had grown a second head. Then looked at each other. The two then started to whisper amongst themselfs.

James turned back to her, "You really want to cme with us?" He questioned.

"Of course, I swear it on my mother's pendant." She swore holding up a chain a ruby gemstone embedded into it.

James's eyes widened as he looked at the chain. He dug into his pocket and pulled out the same item she was holding as well, but with a diamond where the ruby would be.

Zecora then pulled the same item, but a Safire gemstone.

"What, why do you have these?" The young Changeling questioned.

"I don't know, but welcome to the team." James said.

She smiled, then the three ran back up leaving the castle's dungeons, running to the exit of the castle. Running out of the doors the three were stopped by what looked like an intire army of Changelings surrounding them from the fields. On a broken pillar in the middle of the swarm.

"What do you think your going?" She shouted.

"Well, we were going to let ourselves out." James replied.

"And kidnap my daughter with you." The Queen retorted.

James looked at the young Changeling next to him, then looked at the Queen. The only think that would give that away was her eyes, they were almost identical to the Queens. Other than that, their wasn't any other resemblance.

"Well, I she made the decision to come with us." James defended.

"I'll give you 10 seconds to give her back to me, then you WILL be thrown back into the dungeons." The Queen made her options clear.

"1" she began

"James, what are we going to do?" Zecora panicked.

"2"

"I have an idea. Hold on to me." He said somewhat easing Zecora's panic.

"3"

Zecora did what James told her. James signalled for the Changeling to do the same.

"4"

"Hey, we never got your name?"

"5"

"My name is..." she never was given a name.

"6"

"Fi, thats my name." She told him.

"7"

"Thats a wonderful name." He told her. "Get ready and hold on tight."

"8"

Fi and Zecora wraped themselves around him as best they could.

"9" The Queen never finished her count down.

Then right before the Queen and the hives eyes, the human, zebra and the princess were gone in a blink of an eye.

**I'll end it right there. Sorry im late in updating, I started working a little job. So im sorry but I wont have as much time to post chapters faster so please bare with me. And I literally wrote this tonight, it like 4:02 and im tired. So yup, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Dubstep gamer going to sleep.**


End file.
